


This is a Rescue

by Erdan



Series: Star Wars Inner Thoughts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, brief mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdan/pseuds/Erdan
Summary: A glimpse into Poe’s thoughts before being rescued by Finn
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Star Wars Inner Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	This is a Rescue

Poe feels helpless for the first time in years. He’s grown from an uncertain child trying to follow in his late mother’s footsteps to the best pilot in the resistance. Even when he was captured by Kylo Ren, he wasn’t truly afraid. BB-8 got away with the map to Skywalker, and he was certain that he would never break, even if he was tortured. He was wrong. The confidence he wore like armor was ripped away in the pain and violation of having his mind invaded and torn through by Ren until he got what he wanted. Now, in this weakened state, all his plans of escape died. His brain was still fuzzy from Ren’s torture, and even if he could think of a plan, and even if he miraculously got uncuffed, he was still too weak to carry out any kind of escape. When a stormtrooper arrived and said, “Ren wants the prisoner”, he wondered if Ren would continue to torture him for more information or if he was being led to his execution. Most likely the latter, since he’s being moved to a new location. He wonders what it will be. Maybe a firing squad of stormtroopers. Then again, if Ren asked for him personally, he may meet his end being slashed and stabbed by Ren’s lightsaber or being force choked in one of his infamous rages. The thought of his imminent and likely very painful death is terrifying and it shakes him to his core. He always knew there was a possibility of dying while fighting for the Resistance, but he never believed it would end like this. When the stormtrooper says, “Turn here”, and pushes him into what appears to be a closet, he braces himself and puts up his hands to protect himself from the beating or other harassment that is sure to follow. Instead, he hears, “Listen carefully, if you do exactly what I say, I can get you out of here”. “What?” Poe says, unable to process what he’s hearing. The stormtrooper removes his helmet to reveal the face of a handsome stranger. “This is a rescue. I’m helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE fighter?” Poe knows nearly everyone in the resistance, but he’s never met this man before. He would remember meeting someone this attractive. “You’re with the resistance?”, he asks, confused but hopeful. Baffled, the man replies, “What? No, no, no. I’m breaking you out. Can you fly a TIE fighter?” “I can fly anything”, Poe replies, his confidence returning to him like an old friend or a favorite jacket. Still confused, he asks, “Why? Why are you helping me?” “Because it’s the right thing to do.” Suddenly, it clicks. “You need a pilot.” “I need a pilot.” Poe smiles, feeling more himself again, hopeful for the first time since his capture. “We’re gonna do this.”


End file.
